films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends (Season 1)
The first season of the television series aired in 1984. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK and twenty-five in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating the entire season for the US. Episodes Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked Thomas is a blue tank engine who works at a big station on the Island of Sodor, shunting coaches to their proper places. He enjoys teasing the other engines, especially Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine. When his teasing goes too far, Gordon decides to teach him a lesson in retaliation. Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out Edward is an old engine, who hasn't been out working for a while. His crew feels sorry for him, and decide to use him one day, but helps Gordon the next day when he gets himself stuck on a hill. The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry! A green engine named Henry is afraid of the rain, thinking it will spoil his lovely green paint and red stripes. One day, he runs into a tunnel and refuses to come out. After numerous attempts to move him, The Fat Controller decides to shut him in the tunnel. Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue Henry has been stuck in the tunnel for a long time, and wishes he hadn't been so silly. One day, Gordon goes too fast and bursts a safety valve. Edward was the only engine available, but he can't push the heavy train without Henry's help. Thomas' Train/A Big Day for Thomas Thomas was getting bored with shunting, and wishes he could pull a train instead of merely collecting coaches. When Henry is ill, his chance comes—with disastrous results. Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas Thomas learns why trucks are troublesome. Thomas and the Breakdown Train/Thomas Saves the Day Thomas helps James after an accident, and is rewarded with a branch line of his own as well as his own coaches. James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson James has a series of misfortunes with both The Fat Controller's top hat and coaches. Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars James was let out of the shed to pull a goods train. James and the Express/A Proud Day for James James was honoured when he's given the job of pulling the express. Thomas and the Guard/Thomas and the Conductor Thomas accidentally forgets his guard at the junction. Thomas Goes Fishing Thomas wants to fish after seeing people fishing, but the other engines say that engines don't fish. The next day, Thomas needs a drink, but the water tower was out of order, so Thomas' crew decides to get water from the river, but faces a consequence. Thomas, Terence and the Snow/Terence the Tractor Thomas meets Terence the tractor and says his wheels are ugly. Terence explains that they are caterpillar tracks, and he can go "anywhere", which comes in handy during the winter when Thomas gets stuck in the snow. Thomas and Bertie/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Thomas stops at a signal near the bus depot, and meets a bus named Bertie. Bertie reminds Thomas of the time he took his passengers after he got stuck in the snow and Terence came to pull him out, and Thomas gets jealous. He challenges Bertie to a race. Tenders and Turntables Gordon and James have turntable trouble, and both along with Henry decide to go on strike. Trouble in the Shed Gordon, James and Henry go on strike, so The Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Percy to help. Percy Runs Away Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away without his driver. Coal/Henry's Special Coal Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. The Flying Kipper Henry has a critical accident whilst pulling "The Flying Kipper". Whistles and Sneezes Gordon has problems with his whistle, whilst Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Toby the Tram Engine Toby is a tram engine who works on his own little line. He is happy there with his coach Henrietta, but is quickly running out of work, being replaced by cars, lorries and buses. Soon, he is only carrying a few passengers and shunting few trucks. Thomas in Trouble/Thomas Breaks the Rules Thomas gets in trouble with a policeman for not having a cowcatcher or sideplates. When The Fat Controller hears about it, he buys Toby who brings Henrietta with him. Dirty Objects/James in a Mess James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being dirty. Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip Gordon's stubbornness results in him falling into a ditch. Down the Mine Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. Thomas' Christmas Party It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines are busy with passengers and parcels, especially Thomas and Toby. Thomas likes it when he passes Mrs. Kyndley's house while working, and she always waves to him. Thomas says it wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kyndley, and then goes to the shed to discuss to the other engines about throwing a Christmas party for her. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Terence *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *The Policeman *The Butler *Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *The Storyteller (cameo) Notes *When first broadcasted in 1984 on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the nameboard sequence featured in between. A year later in 1985, the stories were then shown individually. They were also shown this way on Cartoon Network UK, Nick Jr, ABC Australia and several VHS releases. *This is the first season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. *This season has the most editing errors and revealing mistakes when restored. *The Norwegian narration and the early Swedish narrations credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian/Swedish. *In the Ukrainian version, Ringo Starr's voice can be heard in the background. *This is the only season where all the episodes are adapted from the Reverend W. Awdry's stories. *This is also the only season to be released on Betamax. Category:1984 television seasons Category:Season 1 Category:1980s television seasons